


Claim of Thrones

by NeoDiji



Series: Morning United [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Lelouch follows through on his promised reward to Suzaku after they prove themselves in battle. Set directly after Battle of Codes.





	Claim of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or make profit from writing fanfiction.
> 
> A/N: Remember last December when I said "Throne Sex Epilogue Pending"? Pending is finally over.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be part of [spirithorse's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse) seasonal holiday surprise gift fic, so kink chosen with care. ~~Can we pretend it's still December? Or, uh, it's almost been a year. Maybe a birthday/graduation/some other major life event gift fic? 8D~~
> 
> I also created a general series for this Knight and Prince AU, since I do have some other ideas rolling around in my head that fit in this 'verse.

“Good evening,” Prince Lelouch greeted the guards, standing regally in front of the throne room door as he waited for them to uncross their spears. It took them point-three seconds longer than he’d estimated, within expected range but still not to his liking. He wouldn’t let that put him behind schedule. “I’m about to let Sir Kururugi fuck me on the throne,” he announced dramatically, swishing his arm through the air to gesture at his personal Knight and recently-confirmed lover. “I grant you leave from your posts if you’d rather avoid being in close proximity to this momentous occasion. Fair warning, we _will_ be loud.”

The guards glanced at each other uncertainly. “What’s the protocol?” whispered the younger one, his gaze flicking repeatedly to how Sir Kururugi’s cheeks heated up at the Eleventh Prince’s brash words.

“Never get in the way of a member of the Royal Family and sex,” advised the more-seasoned guard, stepping aside with a graceful bow. “The throne room is yours, Prince Lelouch,” he said. “We will be standing watch at the other end of the hall.”

With a slow nod, Lelouch flung the door open and surveyed the grand, empty room. The light was already on, but it wasn’t as if the Royal Britannian family had to worry about electricity bills. All that mattered was the set stage. “It will do,” Lelouch decided, his face carefully passive as he traversed the same aisled carpet where he’d been publicly disinherited as a child. Past the paternal grudge, he had no regrets. Exile, cloaked in the form of student abroad travel, had led him to Suzaku. Then he’d brought Suzaku back. It didn’t undo the past, but it had changed his future.

Suzaku followed along silently, nodding encouragement when Lelouch looked over his shoulder with a rare look of uncertainty.

Drawing courage from his Knight, Lelouch turned and lowered himself gracefully into the unoccupied throne. It didn’t feel as comfortable as he’d always imagined, but he had the means to change that.  “Well?” he asked quietly, meeting Suzaku’s appreciative eyes.

With a tiny smile, Suzaku dropped into a respectful kneeling crouch. He crossed his arm over his chest as he bowed his head. “It suits you, Your Highness.”

“Lelouch,” the prince corrected, making an exasperated face. “We’re alone, Suzaku. You’re my lover more than my Knight, and you’re about to fuck me on my future throne.” Clutching the armrests, he leaned forward intently and said, “Damn well drop the formalities.”

Lifting his head, green eyes glittering with mischief, Suzaku teasingly asked, “Is that an order, Your Highness?”

Lelouch snorted. “If it is, then you’re already doing an abysmal job of following it.”

“I seem to have that track record,” Suzaku agreed pleasantly as he slid to his feet.

Lip twitching, Lelouch beckoned Suzaku forward up the dais. “Cornelia’s face was priceless,” he said, casting Suzaku an admiring look. “You should keep to that level of achievement.”

Suzaku nodded. “You can rate me after tonight’s performance,” he suggested with a leer, stepping beyond the boundaries of protocol. He bent forward into the prince’s personal space. “How do you want to do this, Lelouch?” he asked softly, bracing himself at the edge of the throne’s armrests—picking up where Lelouch left off, like always.

The addicting scent of power rolled off the throne, seeping into Suzaku’s skin and making Lelouch’s mouth water. He tilted his head up for a light kiss, planning tactics in the back of his mind while keeping himself occupied with Suzaku’s lips. Oddly enough, the distraction helped him focus. Drawing back with a gasp, Lelouch grazed his fingers lightly over his Knight’s clothed crotch and murmured, “Let’s start here.”

Dipping his head, Suzaku complied and let Lelouch personally unbutton his pants. “As you wish, My Prince.”

Again, Lelouch snorted. “That’s halfway cheating.”

“And halfway not cheating,” Suzaku countered blithely, green eyes twinkling brighter. “Would you rather I call you Weakling?”

Lelouch’s fingers fumbled with the zipper at his unbecoming childhood nickname, granted to him by an insufferable ten-year-old Suzaku during their summer days at the Kururugi Shrine. “No,” he said curtly, finally undoing his Knight’s ridiculously complicated pants fastenings in full. “That nickname has no place here,” he said, flicking his eyes meaningfully to the throne. “Idiot,” he added as an after-thought, matching Suzaku pet name for pet name.

As expected, Suzaku laughed.

Lelouch soaked up his laughter and hoarded it deep in his heart, storing it as energy to power through a bad day. He made quick work of the underwear barrier and reverently lifted out Suzaku’s cock, cradling it in his hand and reviewing the texture, the weight of it; he’d had it memorized for ages but it was always exciting to re-discover, in that way when one tries new things with old friends. Looking up slyly, he squeezed it and ordered, “Use _this_ as well as you used those Blaze Luminous wings on the battlefield, My Knight.”

“Suzaku.”

Violet eyes softening, Lelouch smiled and echoed, “Suzaku.”

With a gentle grin, Suzaku reached for Lelouch’s unoccupied hand and reverently lifted it to his lips for a kiss.

Lelouch inhaled, impulsively gripping Suzaku’s cock as an anchoring point.

Suzaku groaned low in his throat and kissed the back of Lelouch’s hand harder in response. He sighed and started kissing his way up Lelouch’s arm, smoothly pushing up royal sleeves to access pale skin. Goosebumps followed in the wake of his lips, leaving testimony to his performance. As Lelouch shivered under his attention, Suzaku thrust into the tight cradle of his prince’s fingers and kicked all layers of his own fallen pants somewhere to the side.

“Hurry up,” Lelouch hissed, dropping Suzaku’s cock like it was an active bomb so he could undress himself. “We only need the bottoms off,” he said, tone more urgent than when they’d been on the battlefield. “Come on already!”

“Be patient,” Suzaku scolded lightly, taking advantage of his special allowances while he shimmied Lelouch’s pants off his slender legs and threw them on top of his own discarded garments. “I’m going to make this good for you.”

Pursing his lips, Lelouch lifted his hips off the cold throne.

Reading Lelouch’s codes, Suzaku plucked a travel-sized bottle of lubricant from one of his many decorative jacket pockets. Ever since that one time they’d tried to move forward dry—and epically failed—Lelouch insisted on being prepared for emergencies. With time, emergency supply usage had expanded to cover the everyday inspirations. The throne was a new one.

Lelouch gasped and let his head fall back against the throne as Suzaku fingered him open, his ass hanging slightly off the hard chair for easier access. His tailbone would complain later. Right now, Lelouch reveled in ecstasy. Bracing his feet against the dais, he thrust himself down on his Knight’s wondrous fingers and moaned something embarrassingly high-pitched that echoed around the throne room like a cry of surrender.

“Beautiful,” Suzaku murmured in a low growl, deliberately rubbing that one spot that made Lelouch see stars—and made him instinctively scream like a wild animal instead of stringing words into some insincere protest. Timing was everything, and Suzaku planned his moves accordingly. The diligent and meticulous _way_ Suzaku milked the utmost pleasure out of every second…

God, it was such a turn-on.

Lelouch couldn’t ask for a better strategist in bed.

Taking advantage of Lelouch’s melted brain, Suzaku hoisted up his prince’s limp, quivering legs and spread them open. “You want it like this?”

“I don’t care how you fuck me,” Lelouch rasped, clenching the armrests of the throne until his knuckles turned whiter than usual, “just fucking fuck me!”

The corner of Suzaku’s lip curled upwards. “So undone,” he tsked lightly, getting himself into position, “and I haven’t even put my cock in you yet, Your Highness.”

Violet eyes glazing over with delicious anticipation, Lelouch rated, “Performance: Slow. Minus ten.” He bit his bottom lip as Suzaku slid home, breathing heavily as he adjusted. Still gasping, he added, “Form of addressment: Too formal for the occasion. Minus twenty-five.”

Suzaku chuckled, leaning over Lelouch to balance the weight of his legs. “I guess I’m off to a bad start. I should fix this if I want a good evaluation.”

“Mhmmm,” Lelouch said, lazily nodding as his agreement trailed off into a pure moan.

With a promising smile, Suzaku slid his hands down Lelouch’s legs until he could grab handfuls of thighs and buttocks for stability. Face set, he partly pulled out and partly used his leverage to push Lelouch off his cock before reversing both movements to fully join them together again. It was an experimental success, like most of their feats.

Lelouch’s head lolled back on the throne, his eyelids fluttering from the intense sensation of his Knight inside him. “Fuck,” he groaned, his chest heaving.

“Yeah, I’m getting to that,” Suzaku assured him. Breathing deeply, he pulled out again before slamming back inside faster than the Lancelot could fly.

Lelouch’s yell of satisfaction bounced off the walls.

Suzaku smirked and set a rapid pace of exhilarating driving force, each inward thrust lifting Lelouch’s royal ass from the throne.

Moans bubbled up and out of Lelouch’s slack-jawed mouth at the vigorous attention, and he was reminded of his rightful place every other beat of rhythm as his ass reconnected with the hard and unyielding power seat. In, up. Out, down. Yes, yes, _yes_ …

The sound of slapping skin and rustling clothes filled the throne room, peppered with groans and sighs to mark the more feverish moments. Sweat soaked through their shirts, dripped off their noses, splashed on Lelouch’s already weeping erection between their bodies. Their kisses were quick presses of lips, stolen between thrusts and gasps for air as they focused their energy on maintaining their zealous push-and-pull.

(Not unlike the rest of their relationship dynamics, actually.)

Heat coiled in Lelouch’s lower belly as he urged Suzaku on. The exquisite pressure was about to snap, and then he’d—

Suzaku slowed down.

Suzaku _slowed_ _down_.

“What the hell?!” Lelouch snarled, unintentionally sounding just like Cornelia. He grimaced. Forced the thought away. Cornelia had no place in his mind when Suzaku’s cock was buried up his ass.

Panting, Suzaku slipped out, making Lelouch keen from the abrupt loss. “If you want this to last,” Suzaku advised, “then we need to change position.”

Lelouch bit the inside of his cheek, mulling over options, before tossing out ideas. “How do you want me?” he asked, echoing Suzaku’s question from earlier. “Maybe you’d like to bend me over the side of the throne as you plunder my ass?” he suggested with a lecherous gaze. “Or perhaps _you_ want to sit on the throne while I sit on your lap and impale myself repeatedly on your rigid, savage cock?” Drool dripped down Suzaku’s chin as he whimpered, but Lelouch plowed ahead like he’d wished Suzaku had done with their erotic fucking. “Or, how about this, I claim my throne and _you_ ride _my_ cock?”

“We’re going to have a lot of throne room ventures, aren’t we?” Suzaku asked in a hopeful, gravelly voice.

Chuckling, Lelouch stood up and kissed him in answer. “I think we proved that the two of us can do anything we want,” he said silkily, running his fingers through Suzaku’s sweat-damp hair and pressing their foreheads together. They stood there for a long moment, breathing each other in and just soaking up each other’s presence. The silence wrapped around them, creating a bubble that blocked them from the rest of the crazy world.

Suzaku nodded, brushing his nose against Lelouch’s before nuzzling his temple.

Lelouch sighed with bliss, his heart bursting with warmth. “Displayed affection: Perfect. Plus one hundred percent.”

Suzaku pressed his laughter into Lelouch’s neck. “We’re not done yet,” he pointed out, “and I already pass?”

“Consider it a gift that I can predict the future,” Lelouch joked back, dropping some light kisses on Suzaku’s shoulder. “Now for the last time, My Knight, how do you want me?”

Lifting his head, Suzaku made a grand show of widening his eyes. “But My Prince,” he argued petulantly, “can’t you see the future and ask it how we fuck next?”

Lelouch snorted and turned in Suzaku’s embrace so they both faced the throne. “You are such a smartass,” he said lightly, bumping his bottom against Suzaku’s ever-ready cock.

Suzaku settled his hands on Lelouch’s hips. “Yeah, and…?” he asked casually, licking a stripe along Lelouch’s right shoulder and up the back of his neck.

Shivering, Lelouch bent over to brace himself on the throne and present himself better to Suzaku. His arms were weak and shaky as he gripped the armrests, but he always had the best ideas in mind. Slightly lowering his head, he said softly, “And nothing. I love you like that.”

“And I love you when you’re a spoiled, egotistical brat,” Suzaku returned cheerily as he lined himself up again, easing inside Lelouch with the art of practice.

Lelouch grunted, and his wilting erection sprang to full life as his inner walls stretched around Suzaku. “Witty,” he noted. “Plus ten.”

Suzaku rocked on his heels, getting himself situated before fucking Lelouch in earnest against the throne.

“Dis—” Lelouch started to say before giving up for a groan, his body moving shamelessly with Suzaku’s. His bobbing erection brushed the seat of the throne every few thrusts, sending mind-numbing tingles of pleasure rocketing through his nerves. As a horny teenage prince, Lelouch thrilled whenever _anything_ touched his cock. Aside from Suzaku’s hands and mouth, he’d especially liked those silk scarves they’d played with that one incredible time in the Knightmare labs. But this—this outclassed silky texture by a trillion-fold. It wasn’t necessarily the new physical sensation itself, but more what it represented. The damn _throne_ was literally getting him off.

His head spun with wonder just thinking about it. Appropriate symbolism always kindled a charming layer to sex, gratifying Lelouch’s brilliant mind alongside his body. All things considered, banging couldn’t get any better than this.

Suzaku’s heartened moans lifted Lelouch higher still, electrifying his senses and sending him to a plane of pure rapture.

It took a dizzyingly unreal length of time before Lelouch could weave threads of coherency into decipherable communication. “Disrespectful,” he finally hissed, bucking between Suzaku and the throne in a fervor of delirious delight. “Minus anything you have left.”

Nipping Lelouch’s shoulder blade, Suzaku chastised lightly, “That’s not fair, Your Highness.”

It wasn’t fair that Lelouch couldn’t hold out much longer, and he screamed in sheer ecstasy as he decorated the throne with excessive bursts of cum. He was still riding the waves of climax when he noticed Suzaku slide out of him, aim, and add his own seed to the mix while finally following orders and shrieking Lelouch’s given name to the rafters. Somehow, seeing their shared fluids paint the throne made Lelouch fall for Suzaku all over again.

It was a bold statement.

No other Knight would have _dared_.

“So, uh,” Suzaku said, falling into a humble crouch. He looked ridiculous doing so naked from the waist down.

Lelouch smirked, carefully savoring the way his heart welled with affection. “Overall effect: Perfect,” he rated, briefly cupping Suzaku’s cheek in appreciation. Just as Suzaku leaned into his touch with a soft sigh, Lelouch trundled off to move things to the next stage. He used Suzaku’s pants to wipe himself clean before tossing them to his Knight and grabbing his own heap of clothes. Making himself presentable, he continued in a faux-formal tone, “Top-notch performance, Sir Kururugi, as expected. Keep that cock in marvelous shape, you hear me?”

“Of course,” Suzaku said hurriedly, trying not to grin and failing horribly. He fumbled with his stained clothes before dressing himself. Then, having finished, he watched adoringly as Lelouch patted the serious wrinkles into place. “This was fun,” he quipped as Lelouch finally deemed them both acceptable.

Lelouch nodded and reeled Suzaku in for some voracious kisses. “It was exceptional,” he agreed, lightly scratching Suzaku’s scalp for good measure. “As are you.” Silencing Suzaku’s starry-eyed reaction with a finger on the lips, Lelouch said quickly, “Now let’s retire to our room. My lower back could do with a massage.”

Wincing, Suzaku glanced over his shoulder with uncertainty. “Shouldn’t we…?”

Lelouch looked at the dirtied throne with disdain. “No,” he decided firmly. “For now, let my father clean our mess or stew in it.”

Well then.


End file.
